


And It's Beginning To Snow

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Christmas, Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: It's a snow day for the Bohemians.
Relationships: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Roger Davis/Mimi Marquez
Kudos: 7





	And It's Beginning To Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day two, whoo! (Of Xmas fics, you know). Oh how I love Rent.

One would think after most of their lives living in New York, snow wouldn't be that exciting to the group of Bohemians anymore.

That was certainly not the case, they were all somewhat excited for the arrival of snow, though maybe it was just because the year, as for the first year in quite some time, nothing seemed to be going wrong for them. They were all happy and as healthy as they could be, everything seemed to be exciting.

Mimi, ever the early riser, was the first to notice the dusting of snow that had fallen among Avenue A and was arguably the most excited out of all of them (Once everyone was actually awake). The last two, and even before that, hadn't been the greatest for her, with the whole dying thing and all, and for the first time in ages, she was actually looking forward to the holiday. The arrival of snow marked what she thought to be the arrival of the new holiday, and that was very exciting.

Still, she decided to restrain herself from waking Roger or Mark up, she knew they needed their sleep, and instead poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the windchill, looking out at the still forming snow as she formulated a plan to drag everyone out in it later in the day.

Almost half an hour later, Mark joined her in the kitchen. “Morning,” He said, shivering as he moved to the kettle, “Aren’t you cold? Just looking at you makes me colder.”

Mimi looked down at what she claimed were her pyjamas, shorts that looked a little more like scraps of fabric hardly holding it together (They didn’t always look like that, she’d had them for years) and a tank top and shrugged. “Not really, but once you’ve lived on the streets you get used to harsh temperatures so most of my nerves are numb to it now I guess,” She laughed humorlessly. 

Mark nodded slightly, biting his lip. “Ahh.” He poured himself a cup and held up the kettle to her and she shook her head. “What are you doing at the window anyway?” He asked.

“It’s snowing,” She nodded toward the window, “I was just looking at it and formulating a plan to get you all out in it later.”

“Seems worrying.”

“Oh yeah, I’m so throwing a snowball at your head, and I’m sure I can convince Maureen and Joanne into doing so too. Roger too, and maybe even Collins. Either way, get ready for ambush Cohen,” She laughed.

Mark chuckled, albeit somewhat nervously, as Roger walked through the bedroom door, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Why are we ambushing Mark?” He asked, moving over to Mimi and hugging her from behind, subsequently wrapping the blanket around her shoulders at the same time, “Aren’t you cold?”

Mimi did nothing but laugh, leaning back against his chest and tilting her head up to look at him. “Hey,” She said airly, “And when I drag you all out in the snow later I’m gonna ambush Mark with snowballs. Wanna join me?”

“Sure thing. That sounds like fun,” He said, smiling down across at her as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“I don’t see what I did wrong, but I will ambush you right back,” Mark warned them.

Neither Mimi nor Roger took him seriously. “Like you stand a chance,” She giggled.

Mark huffed, half-jokingly, and rolled his eyes, smiling at both of them before turning and walking away.

Roger laughed after him and turned his head again to kiss Mimi on the cheek. “Morning baby,” He whispered into her skin before getting up, leaving the blanket around her shoulders, and moving over to the kettle himself.

"Morning," Mimi smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have other nights, that's for sure,” He winked.

Mimi blushed slightly. “Roger…”

“What? It’s true!”

Mimi laughed and Roger smiled at her fondly, walking over to join her at the windowsill again once he’d poured himself a cup. “Are you really going to make us go out in that?” He asked, staring out the window.

Mimi nodded. “Of course I am.”

“Why?”

“Because the snow means it’s pretty much officially Christmas, and this year Christmas will actually be fun. None of us is sick, none of us is dying and as far as I’m aware none of us is breaking up or running away or doing whatever the fuck happened last year. I just want to go out and play in the snow and have fun because it’ll mark that December will be fun too, that it’ll be alright…” She trailed off, biting her lip, “It’s stupid, I know.”

Roger was silent for a moment before moving so he was next to her properly, putting down his cup to pull her into his arms. He kissed her head a few times and sighed. “I don’t think it’s stupid, and I totally get you. Last year was a shitshow and I understand why you want to mark a good year. We’ll call up the others and go to the park or something, that way we’ll have room to do whatever it is you’re planning to do.”

A massive smile spread across Mimi’s face. “Thank you!” She squealed.

Roger laughed again, kissing her properly for the first time that morning. “You’re welcome baby, but just so you know I’m wrapping you up in every warm thing I can find, we don’t want you getting hyperthermia.” 

Mimi rolled her eyes. “If you insist. Can I go call the others, get them involved?”

“Sure, I’ll go tell Mark.” In a quick swig Roger finished his coffee and got up to go talk to Mark, and Mimi walked over to the phone, dialling Collins’ number. They spoke on the phone for a few minutes, Mimi told him of the plan and told him where they were planning to go and he said he’d go by theirs first, and then just spoke for a bit until Mimi hung up to call Maureen and Joanne. Joanne answered, Maureen was still asleep, and they organized for them to meet them there, giving Joanne enough time to wrangle Maureen.

Mimi, Roger and Mark got ready to go out as they waited for Collins to arrive, Roger finding every warm thing that neither he nor Mark was wearing to put Mimi in and once Collins had arrived set out into the cold, walking slowly as to enjoy the trip to the closest park to them, which thankfully was only a few blocks away.

Joanne and Maureen still weren’t there when they arrived, which wasn’t that surprising, so they found a bench and sat there, Mimi starting to make snowballs with her feet as they did so.

“Hey,” Collins said, “Wanna make a snowman while we wait for them?”

Mimi nodded excitedly. “Yes!”

She jumped off the bench and knelt on the ground besides Collins, pulling Roger down next to her. She started rolling a large ball, Collins and Roger doing the same. They assembled the man, Roger found some rocks on the ground to give him eyes and Collins made him a nose out of a random stick he found on the ground and Mimi took off one of her hats to put on his head.

Roger gave her a look, which she reciprocated quickly. “What?” She asked.

“Meems…”

“Rog, it’s one hat. I have three. I think I’ll be right.”

He nodded and rolled his eyes just as Joanne joined them, Maureen grumpily trailing behind her.

They greeted each other and chatted from a few minutes, and Mimi briefed Joanne and Maureen on her plan to ambush Mark. They both agreed instantly.

Within less than five minutes a full-on snowball war had broken out, Mark being the main target. Mimi stood up of the bench, a snowball held high in the air. “Surrender!” She yelled to Mark and Collins, who had taken his side so it wasn’t six against one.

“Never!” They yelled back, throwing a few more at her.

By the end of their fight all parties were drenched in snow, shivering in the cold of it all, and collapsed on the bench, all basically on top of each other.

“I’m so glad Christmas should be normal,” Mimi mumbled into Roger’s shoulder.

Everyone agreed and looked at each other fondly before turning to the snowy landscape in front of them, smiling with the knowledge that they had each other to spend the holiday with.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best because I rushed most of it either in class or after rehearsal tonight (It's tech and I'm slowly losing my mind and my anxiety is so bad that I had a total panic attack and actually screamed and ran away out the door. What the heck was that all about me?)


End file.
